Prestame constancia mi niña, prestame paz
by Sousou Moutoku
Summary: El corazon de Daiyoukai de Sesshoumaru esta solo y triste, para reconfortarlo debera buscar la sonrisa del ser que mas ama en el mundo...
1. 1 Corazon de Youkai

_**Corazon de Youkai**_

El viento sopla su siniestro silbido sobre el terreno bañado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, no se aprecia un solo movimiento que no sea el agitarse de las hojas y ramas de los arboles cercanos, la calma es tal que quien sea que estuviera alli en ese momento, sentiria miedo de ella, con su espeluznante tranquilidad en su tenue soplo, y las engañosas formas de los arboles y las sombras que proyectan, cuando, a lo lejos se ve una forma bastante extraña acercandose, y lo que es mas, no se acerca por el suelo, ¡sino volando!, hay que decir que no se sabia de ningun pajaro que tuviera esa forma tan extraña, pero poco a poco la forma se va aclarando a medida que se acerca, parece venir de la luna, pues esta sobre ella, como queriendo taparla, y mientras se acerca se puede apreciar su forma…

Se trata de un hombre, pero es el hombre vestido de la forma mas extraña que se haya visto en la era Sengoku, y eso que alli los hombres visten bastante raro, pero este es con mucho el mas raro de alli: esta vestido de una especie de kimono blanco, cubierto con una armadura hasta el pecho y debajo de la cintura hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, en su cintura tiene una especie de tela amarilla que sujeta dos katanas diferentes; lleva una estola en el lado derecho de su hombro que le cae por detrás hasta casi arrastrarse, y agarrada como por su vida a ella esta una especie de renacuajo verde, vestido de café, que sostiene un baculo con las caras de un viejo y una mujer; el hombre de la estola tiene el cabello larguisimo y plateado, una luna en su frente, dos franjas moradas a ambos lados de su cara, y sus ojos, bastante interesantes junto a todo el conjunto, de una mirada dorada y fria…

Al fin el tipo tan extraño toc atierra al aterrizar suavvemente al comienzo de un bosque y mira de forma extraña el lugar, mientras su acompañante renacuajo se baja de su comodo transporte (la estola)

-Sesshoumaru sama, ¿porque hemos venido aca? –pregunta el renacuajo a su amo- este es, si lo recuerdo bien, el bosque donde revivio a Rin con Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru sama…

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, Jaken –respondio Sesshoumaru- siempre me imagine que te disgustaba que lleve a Rin conmigo, y supuse que no recordarias este lugar.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pues fue la primera vez que revivio a alguien con Tenseiga, ¿no? –repuso Jaken- ¿es ese el atractivo de el lugar para usted, Sesshoumaru sama?

Sesshoumaru no respondio, miraba aun de forma extraña el sendero oscuro de los arboles y recordo, como si hubiese sido ayer, esa noche…

……**Flash Back……**

Era el, saliendo de ese bosque con su ropa ensangrentada y la armadura rota, pero sintiendose bastante extraño, pues habia acabado de…

-Sesshoumaru sama, la niña que revivio esta siguiendonos –dijo Jaken con lagrimas aun brillando en sus ojos, debido a que se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru lo habia cortado con Tenseiga para probar si era capaz o no de matar o no a quien atacara- ¿quiere que me deshaga de ella?

L a niña vestida de un kimono naranja, lo miraba con curiosidad, Sesshoumaru lo sintio y lentamente se dio la vuelta…

Jaken se preparaba para accionar su baculo, miro entonces a la niña, que seguia viendolo con ojos… ¿tiernos?, se reprendio mentalmente por pensar eso y entonces ella le sonrio con ternura, y el sintio una oleada de algo de un sentimiento que no definia bien, pero lo confortaba, el mismo que sintio cuando debil y derrotado al pie de aquel arbol, ella le habia sonreido…

-No –atino a decir- dejala…

-Pero Sesshoumaru sama… -comenzo Jaken

-Dejala .repitio el amo, se dio la vuelta y continuo andando, no supo que fue lo que paso, ni porque dejaba que ella lo siguiera, pero no queria averiguar que pasaria si no dejaba que lo siguiera, Jaken, de mala gana lo siguio y la niña solo atino a gritar:

-¡Espereme!

Sesshoumaru abrio los ojos con sorpresa… _¿Tenseiga tambien le habia devuelto la voz?_ Se detuvo, de nuevo se dio la vuelta y la miro con aun mas interes, algo que Jaken noto.

-¿Pasa algo Sesshoumaru sama?

-Ja… entonces Tenseiga renueva por completo lo que toca eh? –dijo para si Sesshoumaru- esta katana es realmente interesante…

-¿Renueva? ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Esta niña era muda antes de morir, y ahora habla… dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Sesshoumaru pregunto a la niña.

-Ehh –vacilo ella- la gente de la aldea me decia Rin… -dijo timidamente- me llamo Rin…

-Ah… -Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino…

……**Fin Flash Back……**

Sesshoumaru miraba el largamente recordado sendero, embargado por un sentimiento que no le gustaba, era bastante perecido a cuando Rin habia caido al Meidou, y el la fue a rescatar, al sacarla de ese lugar su fragil cuerpo de niña no pudo resistir estar en ese lugar y habia muerto irremediablemente o eso parecia, la pena era tan grande que se sentia capaz de cambiarse por la vida de ella, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, pero aun sintiendo ese horrible dolor, no podia llorar, si no hubiese sido por su madre que por "unica vez" devolvio a la vida a alguien rescatado del Meidou, devolviendole la vida a Rin, jamas habria sido el mismo…

Ahora se sentia asi o por lo menos era similar, pues ella estaba viva, pero no junto a el, y eso lo molestaba, deseaba ver su dulce sonreir de nuevo, pero se habia decidido a no verla mas, debido a su condicion humana, ella debia quedarse en esa aldea, y el ya no la veria mas, el lo habia decidido asi, pues habia visto que ella se divertia con los niños del lugar, y los mocosos 

del monje, la habia visitado con frecuencia pero ella no parecia demostrar el menor indicio de querer regresar con el, y entonces supo lo que era el dolor de saber que alguien no sera feliz a tu lado, asi tomo la decision de alejarse de ella, pues de todos modos, estaria protegida por Inuyasha y sus amigos… pero ya habian pasado ocho años, y el ya deberia haber olvidado el rostro amoroso y gentil de la niña, pero con sorpresa vio que no, y darse cuenta de nuevo que jamas la veria otra vez, se dejo caer a la oscuridad que lo traicionaba…

-¡De nuevo! ¡Sesshoumaru sama! –grto Jaken horrorizado, cuando Sesshoumaru desenvaino a Bakusaiga, y la agito gritando a todo pulmon…

El desastre era muy grande y aumentaba, los rayos de luz de Bakusaiga destruian todo lo que tocaban, pero curiosamente, ninguno se dirigio al bosque… Jaken corria de un lado a otro aterrorizado… hasta que…

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Para!

Una bola de fuego se dirigio a Sesshoumaru iluminando aun mas el lugar destruido, que ya estaba iluminado por la luna y los rayos de Bakusaiga… la bola de fuego llego hasta Sesshoumaru que grito aun mas, y cayo al fin rendido y maltrecho…

El anciano Totosai que estaba siguiendo a Sesshoumaru se bajo de su vaca voladora, y mirando lejos de Sesshoumaru vio con pesar algo que, aunque no le incumbia mucho le dio mucha lastima:

Jaken estaba muerto, alcanzado por los rayos de Bakusaiga, debio ser la onda mas debil, pues si lo tocaba la onda inicial, no hubiera quedado ni un rastro de aquel fiel sirviente, pero ahora solo quedaba pedazos de su cuerpo destrozado, y ropa quemada…

-¿Qué has hecho Sesshoumaru? –se dijo el anciano con pesar, alejandose de los despojos de Jaken, y yendo hacia Sesshoumaru tendido en los escombros de su obra, llego hasta el, y le dijo en voz alta:

-Despierta Youkai…

Sesshoumaru abrio los ojos, y sintiendose dolorido se pregunto que pudo haberlo lastimado asi, y vio a Totosai, entonces comprendio.

-Totosai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver si los rumores eran ciertos, veo por desgracia que si, ¿Sesshoumaru, como permitiste que te dominara tu parte Youkai mas poderosa?

-Crei que solo los traicionaban los bajos instintos a los hanyou ¿o no? ¿Por qué crees que yo, Sesshoumaru, seria traicionado por mi mismo?

-A veces sucede, pero cuando lo hace es solo por algo tan, pero tan doloroso que no puedas sobreponerte al dolor, y una forma de escapar de el es escapar a tu parte Youkai mas baja, tu eres todo un Youkai, pero dentro de cada Youkai existe una barrera que no debe ser rota jamas, y tu la rompiste, solo que no se como…

-Creeme que yo tampoco, pero a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Jaken? No lo veo…

-Ah, Jaken esta alla… -Totosai señalo hacia donde yacia Jaken con pesar, mientras Sesshoumaru iba se levantaba e iba hacia alli…

Totosai sintio como el ambiente se calentaba, y vio al hijo del gran daiyoukai Inu no Taisho, hincarse de ira y dolor, pues aunque no lo pareciera, Sesshoumaru apreciaba a Jaken mucho y ahora…

-Sesshoumaru, -comenzo el anciano- debes buscar la forma de que ya no te venza esta forma Youkai, debes hallar la solucion a tu problema, yo no puedo hacerlo, pero se quien puede…

-¿si…? ¿Quién es…? –Sesshoumaru se sentia caer, mientras sujetaba a Bakusaiga aun con su mano derecha, la clavo en la tierra, y se apoyo con ambas manos en ella, aunque ahora le faltara Jaken no podia dejarse cegar por el dolor…

-Sesshoumaru, debes ir con el Arbol sabio…

………………………………………….. ………………………………………………..

_**Hola a todos, este es el primer capitulo, asi que dejen reviews si les gusto el fic, para darle continuidad, dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, y lo que quieran…**_

_**Adios a todos…**_


	2. 2 El Consejo del Arbol

El Consejo del Arbol

**El Consejo del Arbol **

El sol ilumina la aldea que se ve pacifica y amigable para los viajeros que pasan por el lugar, en un extremo se puede apreciar una choza bastante linda para la época que se gesta, donde un hombre de pelo blanco, vestido de rojo y ¡con orejas de perro! esta teniendo su enésima rabieta por uno de sus traviesos críos…

-¡Souta! –grita sin esforzarse por ocultar su evidente enfado- ¡condenado mocoso! ¡de nuevo me has robado a Tessaiga!

Inuyasha realmente esta furioso, mientras aun grita sale una mujer vestida de blanco y rojo de la cintura para abajo, al patio donde Inuyasha se encuentra y sin mucho inmutarse observa con la mirada alrededor buscando a su travieso mocoso, como lo llama Inuyasha, detrás de ella esta una niña como de siete años, su primogénita, tan hermosa como su madre, que la ayudaba a buscar con la mirada a su hermano, pues sabia que si su padre lo encontraba primero, el mocoso se ganaría un coscorrón de los que te duelen un buen rato, a ella no le habían pegado jamás, pero no solo por ser niña, sino por que de veras era muy buena y no hacia nada que mereciera ni siquiera un regaño, en pocas palabras Kikiou era la mejor de las hijas…

Además ella sabia de el peligro que radicaba en que Tessaiga estuviera en manos de inexpertos, no lo había visto jamás, pero confiaba en las historias de su madre, que le había contado muchas veces lo que hacia Tessaiga, con el Kaze no Kizu (Viento Cortante), Bakuryuuha (Explosión del Dragón), o Kongousouha (Lanzas de Diamante), como pocas habilidades de Tessaiga, y aunque su hermano fuera aun un pequeño de cinco años, no le sorprenderia que la tenacidad heredada de su padre fuera capaz de poder accionar el poder de Tessaiga…

Aun estaba metida en sus pensamientos y examinando vagamente el panorama, cuando el inconfundible olor de su hermano le llego a la nariz, aunque muy tarde, pues su padre tenia el mejor olfato que conocía, y vio con algo de pesar a su padre dando un salto enorme desde el jardín hasta el techo y de allí lo perdió de vista, corrió con su madre hacia el otro lado de la casa a tiempo para ver la divertida huida de su hermano que no duraría mucho, pues su padre lo atrapo de una de sus orejitas de perro mientras daba un salto enorme, y mientras aun lo tenia sujeto por la oreja se preparo para darle un golpe en la cabeza…

-¡Osuwari!

El grito de Kagome se escucho en la linda mañana bañada por el sol, de aquellos bonitos días, la hermosa mujer se acerco a su hijo, y le quito la poderosa espada, que permanecía en su funda, mientras un encolerizado Inuyasha se levantaba del suelo con la cara llena de tierra, y atinaba a gritar:

- ¡¿Kagome, porque siempre haces eso?!

-¡Pues a ti no te importaría romperle la cabeza de un coscorrón a tu hijo! –contraataco Kagome, con furia disimulada, pues a decir verdad le gustaba usar su conjuro con Inuyasha, y sabia que el no seria capaz de hacerle daño serio a su hijo, pues aunque el lo hacia enojar mucho, sabia que aun así, Inuyasha lo quería…

-¡Ja! –Inuyasha se dio la vuelta altanero y se alejo unos pasos, cuando de repente oyó la risa de su hijo, cuando su madre le guiño un ojo, le acometió la rabia y corrió hacia el mocoso, mientras su madre gritaba "¡Osuwari!", el cayo, y sus hijos se le subieron encima junto a su madre y le jalaban cariñosamente las orejas mientras reían sin parar, viendo que seria imposible quitárselos de encima, pensó "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles", y se unió a las risas y apretones de su bella familia…

Estaban todavía jugando cuando oyeron el mugido de una vaca, e Inuyasha se incorporo y se puso serio, se levanto por completo, y de un salto por encima del techo, llego a la entrada de su casa, de donde se podía ver a un anciano montado sobre una vaca negra, que lo miraba con diversión…

-Totosai –musito

-Tiempo sin verte Inuyasha – expreso el viejo- no pensé que te volvieras un padre amoroso…

-Pues yo tampoco –admitió el Hanyou- ¿Qué te trae por acá Totosai? No creo que solo estés de visita.

-Pues no –respondió el anciano- estoy acá para contarte algo muy importante respecto a tu hermano –añadió, mientras Kagome y sus hijos llegaban corriendo del patio trasero- de veras es necesario que lo sepas…

………………………………………………………………………

Mientras, en un bosque alejado de aquella aldea, se oía el silencio tan penetrante como el grito de un mudo, la quietud era tal que incluso la brisa al mover las hojas y ramas, parecía ser acallada por el presentimiento, aun sin saberlo, de que algo o _alguien _se acercaba a perturbar su quietud, y, en efecto, una bola enorme de luz se presento como caída del cielo, y materializó al desvanecerse aun hombre de pelo blanco y mirada dorada, que aunque hermosa, destellaba algo menos tangible que tristeza, y aunque el ambiente se había apagado notablemente con el desvanecimiento de la bola de luz, pareció apagarse mas aun con la mirada triste de aquel hombre…

Aun sin quitar su fría y decidida expresión, el tipo se movió como deslizándose entre los árboles, viendo alrededor, escudriñando cada uno de ellos, y de repente se acerco a uno bastante grande, un árbol de magnolia, que sorpresivamente le hablo:

- Sabia que vendrías hace mucho tiempo, Sesshoumaru…

-Ja… -atino a decir Sesshoumaru, viendo al árbol fijamente, y aun sin quitar su expresión triste y fría- entonces debes saber a que he venido, ¿no es así Árbol Sabio?

-Por supuesto, has venido a verme porque deseas conocer la forma en que tu parte Youkay mas profunda se pueda dominar de nuevo, pues conozco la forma, y te advierto, que si conozco también lo que hay en tu corazón, podría resultarte difícil la forma de controlarla…

-Haré lo que este en mi poder para controlarla, no importa que –dijo peligrosamente Sesshoumaru, evidentemente molesto porque el Árbol Sabio parecía creerlo incapaz de realizar cualquier tarea- tu estas…

-Si, parezco subestimarte, pero no Sesshoumaru, de veras te resultara difícil…

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Debes volver en tu mente a la razón de tu sufrimiento, encierras ahora, mas que nunca, una bien definida soledad, perdiste… no, mataste aunque sin querer, algo muy cercano a ti, si le sumamos eso a la tristeza que ya sentías, Dios, debe ser doloroso…

-Entonces, que hago…

-Busca en tu mente la razón original de tu dolor, pues la conoces muy bien, aunque no quieras creerlo, se que la conoces y es el primer paso para recuperarte…

Sesshoumaru entonces, aunque de mala gana, busco en su mente: vio a Jaken en pedazos, vio sus frustrados intentos de revivirlo con Tenseiga, vio sus caminatas a su lado, su viaje interminable en busca de un poder que ya tenia, y vio en su pasado, la tierna sonrisa de una niña de 10 años, que le dio el loco impulso de abrazarla…

Abro los ojos violentamente, y miro al Árbol Sabio con indecisión, y para su sorpresa este sonreía…

-Perdóname, pero jamás creí ver vacilar al Gran Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, entonces el problema es serio…

-¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto Sesshoumaru, reprimiendo el impulso de cortar al Árbol- que debo hacer…

-Ahora que conocemos tu sufrimiento y lo que lo ocasiona, o, la que lo ocasiona, ahora veo en tu mente una pregunta, que te atormenta, veo a la niña… con un hombre…

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sesshoumaru, y un sobresalto, que esperaba fuese imperceptible le acometió, se equivocaba, al ver sonreír de nuevo al anciano Árbol…

-¿entonces…?

-Debes ir con ella, y preguntarle lo que tu corazón duda, y, dependiendo a su respuesta, tu camino se aclarara, y tu poder youkai mas bajo se vera acallado dependiendo de su respuesta…

-Su respuesta me ayudara a controlar mi poder youkai? –Pregunto incrédulo Sesshoumaru- no puedo entender porque…

-Y yo no puedo ver tampoco, cómo el youkai más poderoso no comprende el causante de su dolor, Sesshoumaru, lo que causa tu tristeza y hace sentir vacío a tu corazón es…

-¡Dilo! –ladro Sesshoumaru impaciente.

-Tu padre lo llamaba… amor…

…………………………………………………………**..**

-Sesshoumaru… ¿no puede controlar su poder?

La pregunta de Inuyasha y el tono que uso alarmo a los pequeños, pues jamás habían oído a su padre con un tono tan preocupado, incluso Kagome se acerco a escuchar el porque de su extrañeza…

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –pregunto el hanyou de nuevo- ¿Qué pudo ocasionarlo?

-Recuerdo una vez en que tu padre paso por lo mismo, y créeme… no fue agradable…

-¿Mi viejo? ¿Por qué le pasaría a el?

-Bueno… el gran Inu no Taisho se había enamorado de… tu madre…

……………………………………………

_**Bueno, para todos los que me escribieron, aquí esta el segundo capi…**_

_**De veras les agradezco sus reviews y me entusiasma que lean el fic, continuaremos con el viaje de Sesshoumaru hasta el final, dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias, para ver que piensan de todos estos despojos de historia…**_

_**Como sea se les agradece mucho su tiempo y también a los que leen y no pueden dejar review, aun asi, ya me motivaron**_

_**¡gracias!**_


End file.
